dancing blades
by BloodyHell91
Summary: SmBb xover! yea watever! anyway, hilary and hotaru are sailor scouts, hilary was raped, she secretly dating Kai who didn't rape her. R
1. Chapter 1

own nothing! i haven't work out the kinks but it's suppose to be a sailormoon/beyblade x-over. and i'm writing as i go, so no flame until like the fifth chappy or something...R&R love ya thanx!

* * *

The phone rang for about a minute and a half, before Tyson's grandfather picked it up.

"HELlo?" he asked, holding the phone, and looking to see the boys beyblading.

"Mr. Granger? Hi this is Hilary, is Kai there, I really need to ask him something?" she asked from the other end.

"Sure, hold on," he set the phone down on the table, and walked out to the porch. It was a few minutes before some one else picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hilary?" he asked, for abouttwo years now, he and hilary started to become good freinds._Good friends_.

"Hey, Kai, I need a favor, Hotaru's parent-teacher confrence is an about 30 minutes, and my stupid boss wont let me off, can you go in my place please?"

Hotaru is a sweet little girl, even though it was totally out of character of himself, he liked being around her and Hilary. Hotaru is only six years old, but she has the intelligence of a ten years older. And could speak several different langauges.

"Sure, at the same school right?" he asked, now speaking in his native tounge, for he felt that the others were watching him.

"Yes, I so owe you a big one," she too was speaking in russian, she always knew how to speak it. And that's what Kai and she did when they didn't want others listening to them.

They both hung up after a few more minutes of talking. He then turned to see that the others were staring at him, wondering.

He just shrugged and went up stairs to get ready for Hotaru's confrence.

It was about ten minutes before he came back down in a dress suit, he didn't have a tie, for he hated them with pure hatred. The others truned to see him walk right by the kitchen, and straight to the door, he was about to leave before saying, " If Hilary called, tell her I left, and be back soon," and he left the others wonder what was going on.

He made it to the confrence with little time to spare. He opened the classroom door, and saw the teacher seating at her desk. He walked up to the front of her desk and stood and waitred for her to look up, " You can sit down now, You must be Mr.Hiwatari, I presume."

He nodded his head, sitting down in the chair across from her. He turned and saw Hotaru reading a book, that he had gotten her from Russia last month, he smiled, knowing that it was her fourth time reading it.

"Ms. Hilary, told me that you would come in her place. So let's get down to business, Hotaru is a bright young girl, but she's having trouble getting along with others, or should I say they have a problem with her."

He gave her a look that meant 'I dare you to continue.' Or something like that.

She continued, " She just doesn't seem to want to play with others, I'm mean, she just reads books or color, or do work. It doesn't seem that she's fitting in with this class. At least, it seems that this class is holding her back.

He raised an eyebrow, wouldn't Hilary like be happy about this... " So what are you saying?"

"Well at this young age, we really can't move her up a grade, but we can put her an a proper schooling sociecty, such as private school."

"What kind of private schools?" he asked, he knew Hilary didn't have that much money, for it all was in a emergecny savings.

"Like Jubban primary schooling and so forth, just some where , that she will get a better education, then here."

"If you can move her to a different school, then you can move her up a grade, or give her harder homework," he stood up and motioned for Hotaru it was time to leave, "Becaus in my opinion, moving to another school, is like moving to another country, it's hard."

They picked up some food for Hotaru on their way home, he was starting not to like teachers more and more. After a few blocks from the food place, Hotaru became tired, so Kai started carrying her home.

It was about ten-twenty minutes later when they reached Tyson's house. He opened the door, noticing that everyone was asleep, and so he went a put Hotaru in a guest room, on his way there he heard Hilary in the kitchen so he hurried up. Tucking her in, and ginving a kiss good night on her forehead, he left the room.

He went to the kitchen and saw Hilary making cocoa, he walked up behind her and gave her a hug aroung the waist. His head on her shoulders, both of them breathing deeply, not wanting to end the embracing.

"How did it go?" she asked, hearing him groan as he let go of her. She turned and face him, giving him his cocoa.

"I'm starting to hate teachers," he mumbled, taking a sip of his cocoa, he leaned back on the counter.

She chukled, it was nice to see him like this, every now and then.

"Oh really?" she asked him standing in front of him, their faces close together now, eyes boring into each others like mirrors.

"Yes, and the damn teacher wants to us to put Hotaru in a private school," he shook his head in dispair, it seemed weird, he was starting to think of Hotaru as his and Hilary's girl.

"And I'm guessing you told her no, for it's like moving to a new country. It's hard," she said, mocking Kai's monotone voice.

He gave her a hard look, she knew him to well, just like he knew her and Hoatru.

It's complicated, but after a while he knew that he love Hilary, not any other way , but love-love way, thingy. At first he was scared for that Hilary's _other job, _isn't the job of the year.

And as if on time, her comunicater goes off, a soft beep to a louder one.

Hilary looked up into Kai's eyes and frowned, she hated going off at times like this. She loved him, but she didn't want him hurt. They shorten the distance between them into a deep kiss, lasting a few moments before the beeping goes off again.

He opened his eyes to see that she had disapeared. At this moment he felt like his life was like Zorro, Except, that Hilary is the Zorro in his life.

* * *

cliffy! 


	2. Chapter 2

own nothng...

the long awaited chapter two of DncingBlades!

maybe short, but shut up...

I woke up tired from the past night's events. Fighting evil isn't going to be fun anymore...

I heard noise from downstairs, the boys were obivsly up and about, but as I was listening to them, the noise started to get quieter, then I heard a car start and leave. They went out... yay more sleep.

I could still hear Hotaru in the kitchen singing, in Russian it seems. I closed my eyes again, when I heard footsteps coming towards my room, I pretended that I was asleep, and it work...kinda..

I felt some one straddle my waist. Their hands moving up my sides to my face, brushing my skin with their hands, "You can stop pretending you're asleep now. They're gone."

Iopened one eye to see Kai straddling my waist, and I had the guts to blush...Great,

"What if I don't want to get up? What you going to do?" I teased him, wiggling under him.

I was also trying to free myself.

Then I stopped when I felt something, We stared at each other for a while, he was smirking. Knowing what I had felt, againest my lower level. I was just blushing.

He leaned down towards me, and captured my lips in a feirce kiss, we both enjoyed it. But we pulled away when We heard something in the kitchen, that sounded like shouting.

We both got up rom bed, with disapointment mind you, and walked to the kitchen. As we got closer we identify the voice as Hakura's, one of my friends.

"Hakura-obaa-san!" shouted Hotaru as she latched onto her aunt like figure. I shook my head in disbelieve, they act more like family each and every time they see ach other.

"Hello nee-chan," I said, as I walked over to Hakura and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I just stopped by to see ya guys, before Mirchure(right?) and I leave again," she said as she set Hotaru back down.

I nodded and went to the kitchen to make tea, "Please sit down, it's not everyday Hotaru sees family like you," i shouted from the kitchen.

"Who's your friend?" she reguired, sitting down next to Kai, who had Hotaru on his lap.

"He's Kai, He's my boyfriend, but don't any one, or I'll skin yea," I said asI walked back into the dining room.

"Are you one of the sailor scouts?" he asked aburtly.

"KAI!" I shouted, lightly hitting him on his head.

"What, nothing wrong with asking, since he already knows," replied Hakura, who did seem abit pissed about it though.

"What? He found out by acident, and he covers for me, when I have to go," I whispered.

"Does he know about Mamoru?" Hakura asked.

"He knows the whole story, don't worry I asked Sestuna before hand," I aguired.

She nodded. Hearing the water boiling/steaming, I went into the kitchen to turn it off.

A few minutes later I brought out a tray ofthree cups, I gave one to each to everyone, before sitting down. Hotaru wanted to share with Kai.

"What did you really come here for 'Ruka-chan" I asked, sipping my tea.

she toke deep breathe," I know you're really eighteen and all, but the CPS, won't Hotaru stay with you, unless you get married, or find a good father figure," she rplied, watching Hotaru fall asleep in Kai's lap, "And as I stand now, I don't think that would be hard to do."

Hillary and Kai stared at each other and nodded. "When we both finish schooling, we're planning on getting married," said Kai, with his eyes staring straight into Hakura's.


	3. Chapter 3

own nothin...

* * *

"Maybe we can home school her?" I asked, looking through the papers that were on the table.

"Yea, but with you working, and me beyblading, that would be hard. Unless we could work out a schedule for everything?"

"That may work, and we can aske Mr. D about the upcoming tournaments and everything, so we'd know in advance."

He nodded in agreement, looking through the papers that needed to be filed out,"Remember when I first found out? That was weird ne?"

I nodded, thinking back to the day.

It was a kinda dark and stormy night, and I was awalking with the beybeakers home from the pizza parlor. When we heard a scream, it came from where we came from, so the others started running home.

I had acted like I was running with them, but after a block or two, I ran into an alley and transformed. What I didn't know, was that Kai had saw me run into the alley, and saw me transform.

I ran to were the commotion was coming from, It was one of Mamoru's cronies. Nice to know he's well in alive...

The monster was a bug like creature, like a huge walking cockroach, but all green and skelly.

"Yo, didn't you hear? This is a bug free zone, Buggy!" I shouted over the sreams, causing the monster to turn and look at me. I smiled, at least I have it's attention.

"My name is Rokkzu, the Rocker Roach!" it shouted," And I have oders to kill any that get in my way!"

"Ok, I don't really care, I'm just here to kick your ass!"

"Just try little girly!"

"Fine by me," I held my glaive out, and begin for an attack, when I heard something.

"Silence Wall!" it was Hotaru, there she was, standing in her purple and white sailor fuku, her glaive in hand.

"What!" shouted 'Mr. Buggy', looking towards Hotaru, I smiled, he was distracted.

"Lunar Eclspe Evolution!" I shouted, aiming my glaive towards the bug. I watched as it screamed in pain. After a few seconds it turned into dust, and a crackle was heard.

"You may have one this time, but I will win soon enough!" and the storm clouds began to roll away, as the echo of the voice disappeared.

I turned to see Hotaru walk towards me,"It didn't even put up a fight," she sghed, I knew she was tired of it wall. So was I.

"He's teasing us, trying to see how long until we crack."

"Hilary?" some one asked from behind us, we turned and saw Kai, standing there, looking at us.

"Crap, " I whispered, lud enough for them to hear, but I smiled as I heard Hotaru giggled.

"You have some explaining to do," His eyes looked at my outfit.

Tight black leather pants and tight black leather halter top, that ended just and inch below my breast. My hair was longer, and it had w purple tint like my grandmother from the moon kingdom's hair, it was in a low horse tail, flowing to my mid-calfs.

I had on elbow length gloves, that were fingerless, also tight black leather. My taira was silver, with a almost eclisped moon, while my belly botton peircing was the same but the other was around. Boots were tight black leather as well, they were 1/2 in tall, and went to my ankles.

"Yes, yes, I knowI kinda look like Cat-woman, just drop it." I put my hand behind my neck and began to rub the sore spots.

"Do you care to explain a little, Hilary?"

"Fine, but let us get back to our other clothes ok? and then lets head to my place."

We detransformed back into out regular clothes, though Hotaru was in her pajamas,"Did you come here like that Sweetie?" I asked her.

"Sorry Okaa-san, but I was taking a nap when I got the memo,"

I shook my head,"Fine, just try not to do it again ok?" she nodded her head.

"Okaa-san?" he asked, looking at me as I picked up Hotaru. She was so small.

"Yes, I'm her mother, just don't let anyone know ok? They'll take he away from me."

He nodded, as we reached my apratment withen a few minutes,I opened the door,"Come in,"

Once we were inside, I got drinks and food for us, and we began to explain.

It was about two or three hours later,"So let me get this straight...You're sailor scouts?"

"Yes"

"And, Hotaru's your daughter, from being raped by your own dad?"

"Yes"

"You're the next rular of the universe, while Horau is the next ruler of the dead?"

"Yes"

"Hotaru is only about four and she knows more then a person our age should, including about seven differnt languages?"

"Yes..."

"Anything else?" he asked, looking at us.

We looked at each other and back at him,"You could not mention that you all of this to any one ok?"

"Promise."

"Good, now laets go see the others, they might be worried, any one have any lies for them this time?" I aked Kai and Hotaru, both shook their heads,"Ok then the usual, coming right up," I grummbled.

I came back from my little mermory when I felt Kai, shake me a little,"No offence but I didn't mean for you to take a walk down mermory lane ok?"

"Fine be that way!" I teased as I stuck my tongued out. Noise was coming from upstairs, apparentyl the boys were coming down for breakfast and practice.

"A woman job is never done," I whipsered as Kai and I cleaned up, and got ready for breakfast.

"At least you have a day off," whispered Kai, as we walked to the kitchen as everyone gather around the table.

"From what exactly?" I asked, causing Kai to laugh quietly.

I bend down, and got the three batches of cinnom rolls from the oven, all baked and ready to eat.

* * *

cliffy! 


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing!...'cept my sanity...wait no...lost that in a black jack game...damn...

* * *

She walked down the marble hallway. Her father had called her to his study room, while her mother was visiting her cousin, minako. No matter what, she had no choice but to go. Her mother did not seem to know, and even if she did, would she even try to stop him?

She sighed, scared as she knocked on the old wooden oak doors, that was engraved with her father's symbol. They opened from the inside, as the gaurds walked to the outside, and closed them. Putting a spell on it, so nothing could be heard from the outside.

Her eyes trailed the floor before a rough hand brought her chin up to face the eyes of her father. His eyes, scared her, showing the emotion of lust, and his breath had a air of of a drunk. She tried to look away from him, but couldn't, he wouldn't allow her.

"Now, now. All good girls must obey their fathers." He gave a hoarse whisper, as he brought his head down, and began to kiss his way to her chest. His hands went to the back of her dress, and began to undo it.

"I wont let you get away with this," She whispered, before her brought his hand and back handed her. She learned, along time ago, not to cry from the pain he caused.

" You would never do such a thing, you whore. For you see, I controll everything in this universe. And nothing anyone could do to stop me." He whispered in her ear, before pulling her to the desk. Her snapped hsi fingers, and everything disappeared, leaving it clean, and enough room for...

He threw her down onto the old, pollished, hard wood desk, and undressed himself, and got on top of her. He gave her a evil smirk, before her started his daily routine. Evey day, this would happen, and she would die more and more each day.

But she knew that once she turned sixteen, she would be free, and would be sent to her rightful planet. She was the daughter of the Neo-Queen serenity, who (dispite what happened in the series) lived ont eh moon, and everything was like the silver millenuem.

Her and Edyinum (forgot how to spell it!) married, and gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. This girl was to be princess of Saturn much to everyone's suprised. But after Chaos, everyone was reborn, all but Hotaru. They all thought that this girl would be Hotaru, because they had the same abirtudes.

But she wasn't. She wasn't even a scout, or so they thought.

This would be the last day of her continuoues torture, but her father. She walked to his study, knowing her mother was working. Through out this time, she had gained a hatred for her mother, for not noticeing the small pugged growing on her tum.

She knew she was pregegant, but no ne else seemed to know, not even Pu. No one seemed to care. Because everything was perfect, nothing could be wrong. Specially not their King.

The doors, open, and the routine comensed. Everything was over. She walked out of the room. and around the palace. She watched as the servants packed her things, for her trip to her planet. She walked past the moo people skating on the moon ice.

Sighing she made her way to the secluded woods of the garden.She sat down at the Ox-eyes, and smiled. Ox-eye, meaning hope. Had indeed given her the boost she needed every day since before she reached puberity.

But it was after that stage in her life that her father had gained a new lust for her body. Much to her disspleasure. Sighing, she let tears of sadness and regret fall down her face.

She heard coughing, as a young man tried to clear his throat. Letting her know of his presence. "Can I help ou sir?" She asked, looking at the flowers.

"Are you the Princess of the Moon, and Saturn?" He asked, she nodded, looking up to the man. Her breath caught in her throat, and vise versa.

"I am. I am Princess Hiromi, of the Moon. As you already know. Who are you? If I may be blunt to ask."

"I am Kai, son of the Duke of Saturn, and I was to meet your aqquaitance, before we are to leave tommorrow." He stated, as she nodded, looking back to the flowers.

He sat next to her, and watched them as well, "Ox-eyes, hope. " He stated.

"You're not usually this open I presume?" She asked him, picking up a buttterfly.

He stared at her shock, before nodding. "We are bethrothed aren't we?" She asked, shocking him even more.

"Yes. But I do not expect you to be the perfect wife, for no one is." He stated, trying to be kind.

"I do not expect the same. But I will not bed with you." She stated, standing up, and watching the butterfly, fly out of her hands.

He looked up at her,"Most young women would jump at a chance to bed a man, who is to be king." He whispered to himslef, looking back at the flowers.

"I am not pure sir. Tell anyone that, and this whole thing is off. I do not need a king to rule my rightful planet." She stated, glaring down at him.

"Yes, but then only scouts can rule without a king if they wish it so. And you are not a scout." He stated, standing up to face her head on.

"And who told you that?" She asked, eyebrow raise in question.

"Your parents, and the rest of the court." He stated, matter of factly.

" It figures the ones who are to care the most, can care even less to know something that was hidden." She whispered, turning her head away, looking over the feilds of flowers.

"What does that mean?" He asked, curious.

"I am not a scout sir. Not one of the planey of the moon which I'm born too. But the scout of the Eclispe of all Moons. I am Sailor Eclispe. " She stated, as a soft layer of rain began to fall down.

"I didn't think it rained on the moon." He whispered, shocked, at both the rain and her.

"It doesn't, but mother does it, so the flowers will grow better. Let's go inside,I wish to change." He nodded, as they made thier way to the palace. They stood on the patio, waiting for servants to bring them towels to dry off with.

The servants came, and they soon dried off, before going seperate ways to change. Seemly they had met up again, but this time at the dining table. She nodded in a 'hello' to him, as he did the same.

He had noticed that her gazed had only strayed to glare at the king. Like she ahd a hatred for him. And everytime she had felt the Duke's son's gaze upon her, her's would return to the food placed in front of her.

The night grew late, and everyone retired, for the last night of the Princess's life on the moon. Early that morning, Everyone waited for the departer of Hiromi's. She made her way to the landing, holding a bouguot of flowers.

She gave a hug to each scout, and their men. Hugs to the servants and advisors. And last a hug to her parents. She didn't want to give them hugs, but it was all just for show. First her father, for she didn't want him to be the last person she touched.

Pulling away from his hug, she saw the look in his eyes. Sighing, she moved on to her mother, giving a hera hug, but never a kiss on the cheek like Serenity did to her. Her mother looked confused at first, but had shrugged it off. Sighing Hiromi gave her the flowers, and stepped into the carriage.

Kai signalled to the driver to go, before trouble could brew.

Serenity looked at the flowers, wondering, what they meant. Turning to Ami, she asked that question. Ami sighed, knowing full well what they meant when the Princess handed them to their queen.

"Scarlet Geranium, Duplicity. and Labumum, neglect. My Queen, she's basically saying that you had neglected her when she needed you the most. And that she does not trust you anymore. I don't think she trusts any of us anymore. But...I wonder why?" Asked Ami, looking at everyone.

"Who knows." Stated the King, knowing fully who and why.

It has been several week,s and Hiromi had locked herself into her study room, working hard, putting everything in order. But at the same time, hiding her growing womb. Kai had tried to get to her, several times, but she had spelled the door, from anyone from coming in.

Dispite this, they had became close friends. Even if both was distant to each other, as well as others. She had also refused any contact with the other planets. She had Kai deal with them. She knew that if they see her as she was, then all would be over.

Months had come and gone, and same routine happened just about ever day. She was none five months pregegant. And yet anyone was the wiser. Her and Kai had married two weeks after her arrival, for the sake of the planet. After all bethrolas don't need to be in love to marry.

She had yet to bed with him, and she knew the people were growing more, and more worried. But she had a reson, he supected. And he would respect that, if he just knew what it was. He didn't know anything, for she wanted seperate rooms, until she was ready.

He stood out on his balcony, looking over the gardens. When he heard a noise, he backed away fom the railing, and waited. It was Hiromi, he watched her, as she walked out to the middle of the garden, and sat down on one of the benches.

He watched her, as she cried for a few minutes, before he silently made his way down there himself. He silently made his way behind her, and was shocked. Her womb was bigger then he had ever seen it. "When did this happen?" He asked her.

She jumped, wiping her tears away as she remained looking at the garden. "Remember when I had told you thatI was not pure?" She asked, he nodded his head. She didn't need to see it, she knew he remembered, "Ever since I was young my father had been..." She trailed off, hating the memories more and more.

"He was the one?" He asked, watching as she nodded.

"I wish to keep her. Even if you do not. She is my daughter, and I will not let any one hurt a child that has great potintional to be something , be killed because I didn't stop this from happening to me." She whispered, letting new tears fall.

He sat down next to her, and hugged her," I will let know one take my little girl away from me. We'll just tell them that she was preborn or something. Because all of Saturn's royal are." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"What's her name?" He asked, as they watched the sun coming rising.

"Her name is Hotaru, my little firefly." She whispered, falling asleep against Kai's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

own nothing...

* * *

After breakfast, and everyone was awake, the daily routine started again.

Beyblading, teaching Hotaru, fighting with Tyson, cooking, teaching more to Hotaru, going to work, coming home, clean house, and then cook dinner. Fun isn't it? Then I get to sleep for a few hours, and go on patrol while I head to my second job before night school!

I some times hate my life...But Hotaru and Kai make it better.

I felt a tug on my shirt arm, looking down, I see Hotaru looking up at me, "Hilary-mama, can you sing me a song?"

"Yea, sing us a song Hilary-mama!" Mocked Tyson and Datchie, before being silenced by Hilary.

"Which one?" She asked Hotaru.

"It doesn't matter. Any." Was her replied.

Hilary sighed, before giving a glance over to Kai, who nodded, wanting to hear her as well. "Ok then."

'_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless _

_No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny _

_'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free _

_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless _

_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines there in the dark _

_'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free _

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you _

_'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free.'_

"That was great Hilary-Momma!" Shouted Hotaru as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Hilary whispered, as Kai smile at them. Her communicator went off, scaring everyone. "Um…come on Hotaru, time for you to go…take a nap! Seeya you guys in a bit!" Hilary shouted. Picking up Hotaru and running out.

* * *

They were transformed and fighting Endyimon's evil minions, as well as getting hurt. But still! They were winning. "Eclipse shadow effect!" shouted Hilary as her glaive was pun around, and aimed at the monster.

Purple and silver lights flashed as the monster was destroyed. Breathing hard, they healed themselves, and waited. Knowing Mamoru would have the last word.

A hologram appeared. "You think you won this time! But this is only the beginning!" He laughed and disappeared.

"Whatever makes you think you have a chance," Muttered Hilary as she and Hotaru went back to the Dojo (de-transformed) and laid down.

The next morning, they woke up late, and went down stairs, "You have some explaining to do Hil." Stated Tyson, as Hilary glared at her cereal bowl.

Turning to Kai Hotaru asked,( in Russian) "How'd they find out?"

"They followed you," He whispered back. Pissing off Hilary.

"I don't have too! Because it's none of your business! You guys could've gotten hurt! What then ne? Are you gonna think 'I should've listen to Hilary and not get involved' as your laying in a hospital bed? OR maybe you'll be dead!"

"Hilary, he didn't mean it like that!" Stated Max, as everyone nodded.

"It doesn't matter. Don't get involved and you won't get hurt. Better yet, act like you never asked. But my warning stayed with you ok?" She sighed, mad at herself for yelling this is just what her father wants her to do.

"I'm going out. I need to go meet with some one. Hotaru stay with Kai. Ok? I'll be back later." And then she let, not a word to where she was going to, or what not.

* * *

CLIFFY!

I know it isn't good, but I'm trying to get moving on ward! So yea!

BH!


End file.
